scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard
Bard or King Bard is the central ruler of Crestfall and will be a featured character in the Scarf Heroes Anime. He is the head of the government and forces his ideologies to the guards on the walls and law enforcement such as those in the Crestfall Police Headquarters. Joey, police chief of all the appointed officers in the Metropolis, disagrees with most of the Bards commands. There is a continuous clash between government officials and the local police. He never exits his workplace, which is the Citadel that was once owned by the Scarf Heroes. He is very conservative and derogatory towards those that have new or opposing ideas. The government has no care or caution for the sectors or the restoration of the one that has been breached. Appearance Bard is a very tall man, with a tan complexion and a somewhat slender build. He always wears his hair in a tight, slick ponytail, and has a patchy, "manchild" beard. Despite being royalty, he typically opts to wear casual clothing, like white or plaid shirts and jeans. He also wears small, thin-rimmed glasses, though he does wear contacts during formal occasions. Personality Bard can be very eccentric and quirky, always coming up with the strangest ideas and sayings at the most inopportune times. He can also be quite influential and persuasive, knowing the ways of manipulation and swaying the general public into supporting his (arguably) controversial ideology. Bard is also incredibly charming and charismatic, using his deep, sultry voice and smooth talk to get the female population swooning over him. Despite his holier-than-thou attitude and growing desire for power, Bard also likes to enjoy the simpler things in life. Whenever he isn't busy with political duties, he takes great pleasure drawing, playing video games, and entertaining various ladies. He also likes to throw extravagent parties and events whenever he gets the chance. Traits He is known to have a very powerful weapon but it has no been disclosed as of yet. He believes the return of the Scarf Heroes to be a myth and demands that the imposters be killed on sight. He implements very high taxes on each facility in the commercial area, an exception being the Stripe Club. Sheepy is known to have high regards and passion for the Bard's ruling, and they have possibly settled on some sort of deal in regards to taxation. She has also purchased his old workplace from when he used to draw provocative art, it is now known as Sheepy's Art Platform. This means that both the government and those at the Stripe Club are rivals to the law enforcement of the Metropolis. Trivia * He is the leader of the government, which is heavily corrupt. * Despite Sheepy's respect and passion for the Bard's ruling, she developed a romance with Joey, the chief of Crestfall's Police Headquarters: The Bard's and her own rival. * He has no concentration on the residential or farming sectors or their safety. However, he wishes to transform a certain sector into an industrialized area to accommodate the market with his high taxes, consequently creating heavy pollution and noise in the area. * There have been numerous assassination attempts against him in recent years. Most of these attempts were by former residents of the Smashian Residential Area, but none have succeeded so far. Bard has ordered the execution of the attempted assassins and their families. * Marshal Shirito, the top commander of the Crestfall Armed Forces, attempted to overthrow the Bard and his corrupt parliament, due to the fact that the Bard attempted to make the Crestfall Military stage a coup. However, the Marshal though it was wrong to put the city in panic. * Bard is a well-known womanizer, possibly using his charms on Sheepy. * Like Sheepy, he is an artist, though he uses his skills to make propaganda imagery most of the time. * Rumors say Bard is a closeted furry, but he profusely denies it. Category:Scarf Heroes Anime Category:Rival Category:Other Characters Category:Canon